The present invention generally relates to commercial landscape equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to attachments for commercial lawn mowers for the collection of spent grass, leaves and the like.
Debris collection devices for commercial lawn mowers as known in the prior art are generally bulky which limits access to close quarters. This requires the use of additional time and additional equipment, for example smaller mowers or hand rakes, in order to maintain a landscape. Furthermore, when leaves are collected for disposal, because of their fluffy character, numerous baggings and dumpings are required for ultimate disposal. The presently known landscape equipment collection attachments also generally interfere with mower tire and belt changes. These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the collection attachment device of the present invention.